moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Caerwyn IV
Anton Caerwyn IV (Styled "Lord Aurellia" or "Duke Caerwyn") of the House of Caerwyn, is one of the oldest living survivors of the old Alteraci nobility. The eldest of the two twin children of Duke Owain Caerwyn and Duchess Elizabeth Caerwyn. Anton inherited his father's land and titles after Duke Owain's death on the year of 540 K.C. In 598 K.C. the Duke of Aurellia was one of the few member of Alterac's nobility who remained loyal to the Alliance and even aided the siege of Alterac's capital, during which he became known as the "Butcher of Alterac" by the Perenolde-Loyalists. ''His Grace is a founding member of the Dominion of Alterac and has sat on its ruling council since the Dominion's formation. He has served as a close advisor to the past two Lord-Commanders as well as the current, Reynalden Weisserose, though he has never held the title himself. After the Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac was put into effect, Duke Caerwyn was unanimously voted into the office of Lord-Chancellor of the House of Lords, thus becoming the first to hold the rank. Having suffered under the effects of a deadly poison, Duke Anton Caerwyn was forced to remain within the walls of Caerdor Castle for several months, only having recently recovered from the vile attempt on his life. Appearance and Personality: '''Appearance: Duke Caerwyn possesses an oval shaped face with a defined, square chin and a strong jawline. His bushy, yet trimmed eyebrows sit above a pair of large bright green sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth with full lips is surrounded by neatly kept beard of sandy blonde hair streaked with the odd grey, while a thick head of evenly parted hair sits above his wide forehead, reaching down to his neck and neatly pulled back behind his ears. The Duke of Aurellia is dressed as a man of his station should be. Garments made of the finest silks and clothes sit over his broad shoulders, normally in the form of a long multi-layered robe that represents his status as a mage of respectable power. These robes are normally dyed in the blue and gold colours of his House or in the orange and black of his homeland. An aura of confidence and authority surrounds his Grace, his head held high and his steps long and striding as he walks. He appears to others to be a man of confidence and yet respectful to his equals and those of lesser birth, as a man of his noble station should appear to be. 'Personality:' A scholar and politician, Anton is a man who can normally either be found with his head buried in a dusty tome, or sitting amongst his fellow nobles involved in a heated debate. The Duke of Aurellia could never really be described a man of honour, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by the treachery of his former King and the Kingdom he risked all for, Duke Caerwyn is completely devoted to the reclamation and redemption of Alterac. While many men are zealots of their church and faith, Anton is a zealot to his nation. On a dozen occasions, the Duke of Aurellia has made use of ruthless, less than honourable tactics to see Alterac’s and his own goals realised, both on and off the battlefield. Several rumours over the years have claimed at the Duke’s use of assassins and mercenaries, but the rumours would never linger for long. Although, Anton has become a man widely known for his efficient, yet ruthless actions, so many of the rumours about him are believe to hold at least some truth. Relationships: Work In Progress Few people can consider themselves close to the Duke of Aurellia, but those who do manage to befriend him consider him to be a close and loyal ally. On the other hand, those who manage make an enemy of the Duke would see him as a tenacious and cunning foe. 'Romantic Relationships:' '''''Elaina Redwell: The deceased Duchess of Stormwall. A noblewomen of some prestige from the Kingdom of Azeroth (Now known as the Kingdom of Stormwind.) On his twenty-first birthday, in an attempt to form ties with the southern Kingdom, Anton Caerwyn arranged a betrothal between himself and the young Lady Redwell. It would have been a loveless yet prosperous union, both for Alterac and Azeroth. Unfortunately fate would have it that such a union would never occur; while sailing north too Alterac to meet her new betrothed a sudden storm crippled her ship and it’s escort. It was not the storm that took the Duchess’s life, but Kul Tiran pirates who took advantage of the storm and captured the vessel after the skies were cleared. Elaina Redwell’s body was never recovered, but she was quickly assumed deceased. Platonic Relationships: Reynalden Weisserose: Anton first met Reynalden during the days before the War for Alterac. Having only recently returned to active service in the Dominion of Alterac and the Alterac Coalition , Anton was surprised by the addition of the lesser Lord he had never heard of. At first cautious of the man, Duke Caerwyn saw Reynalden as a possible threat to his own position and that of Duke Hendrek Westfield , who at the time was the current Lord-Commander of the Dominion. During the many battles of the campaign, Anton came to realise that Lord Weisserose was a natural strategist, politician and leader. When the day came that Reynalden took the mantle of Lord-Commander for himself, the Duke of Aurellia became a loyal supporter of his command, although they have not always met eye to eye. Raleigh Sternbridge: ' The '“Coyote of Alterac”, a Paladin-Knight in the service of House Weisserose and the Dominion of Alterac , who has quickly become a hero to some within the Dominion . Sir Raleigh is a man with some strange yet strong beliefs, many of which clash with the personality and actions of Duke Caerwyn, never the less the Duke has developed a fondness and certain degree of respect for the eccentric paladin. Raleigh is one of the few soldiers in the Dominion ranks that can call Anton “Papa Tony”, without any risk of being thrown in a cell for the night. History: Work in Progress 'Early Life:' Born in the waking hours of the 27th of May of the 527th year of the King’s Calender, the newborn weighed approximately six pounds and was twenty-one inches tall. Mere moments after being brought into the world, Anton’s mother, Elizabeth, gave birth to his younger twin, Jaime. Although brought into the world with near-perfect health, Anton’s father, Duke Owain, broke with tradition and refused to display the two infant twins to the masses, only allowing his closest vassals to lay eyes on the children and letting even fewer to touch his firstborn. The first decade of Anton’s life was spent in isolation along with his twin, sealed behind the ancient granite walls of Caerdor Castle where they were tutored by their father and the other elders of the house as soon as they could both speak and read. During this decade in isolation, the two young boys devoted themselves to the study of mathematics, history, science, economics, strategy and many other topics, all the while under the watchful eye of their father. Gossip amongst servants was thriving during these days, of how Duke Owain would take Anton into the catacombs of the Castle and there he’d be taught the arcane secrets of the House, away from his brother and prying eyes. His public debut occurred shortly after the coming of his eleventh name day. Mounted on a young coal-black stallion, accompanied by his twin brother and a token force of honour guard from the castle’s elite, Anton rode through the city’s centre at a slow trot with a small, yet welcoming, smile on his features. Many of the peasantry cheered at the sight, as they blinded by their imaginings of the great leader the young-lord would become. Although, those more perceptive souls amongst the crowd saw the cold ruthless cunning behind the boys bright eyes, some made signs to ward off evil, while others quickly turned their gazed away to look upon the face of Jaime, who rode shyly behind in the shadow of his brother. Life in the Capital: Duke of Aurellia: Defiance of Vadenhold: First War: Second War: The Greatest Betrayal: Third War: Disapearance: The Dominion of Alterac: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alterac Human Category:House of Caerwyn Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose Category:Mages